How Things Change
by AnimeFaeMoon
Summary: A look back at Riki and Guy - One Shot


_MATURE READING AND EXPLICIT SCENES. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU._

 _I always wanted to lay the groundwork a bit more for Guy's actions, who I think got a bad rap, just because he loved Riki. I know not everyone likes Guy, and while I still want Riki to be with Iason, I was curious about him and his former pairing partner. For now it is a one shot, but I may try and develop it if there is enough interest.  
_

* * *

Riki entered Guy, watched his partner's eyes squeeze shut and a look of bliss transform Guy's face as he started to thrust. "You're such a girl," he smirked and watched Guy smile, then gasp when Riki hit that special spot, deep within him.

"Fuck off and don't stop."

Riki didn't stop, wouldn't stop until they both reached release. He had good stamina when it came to sex, especially with Guy because they both knew just what the other liked. "Did you get my smokes today?"

"Y…yes. They're on the s…shelf." Guy's long arms reached up and wrapped around Riki, pulling him in for a deep, tongue-filled kiss that lasted several minutes. "Got…an extra two p…packs."

Riki stilled and frowned down at Guy. "How?" he demanded and grew more annoyed when Guy just smiled.

"I lent the guy my bike for a couple of hours." He sat up slightly, nibbled on Riki's ear lobe. "Why? Did you think I blew him? Are you jealous?"

Riki stared down at him for a long, hard moment, then continued to thrust, hitting Guy's prostate each and every time and turning the taller man into a writhing, gasping mess. "Do. I. Look. Jealous?" he demanded with each thrust.

"I…I…" Speech was nearly impossible for Guy as he gripped Riki's well-defined biceps. "M…More," he managed. "Harder!"

Riki obliged until they were both pushed over the precipice of pleasure. Riki grunted and dropped atop Guy, then tried to move to the side so his full weight wasn't on his lover, but Guy trapped him with trembling arms.

"Stay."

"Such a girl," he murmured again and let himself go limp.

While Riki knew that the much larger man could easily hold his weight; he just wasn't into cuddling. He had grown up without being held, so he had learned to live without it. Whenever it happened now, it made him feel awkward and suspicious, but he knew this was Guy's way so he suffered through it occasionally, for the same of their friendship.

"That was great," Guy sighed, having finally received his 'snuggle fix' and letting his arms drop to his sides. "I should make you jealous every time we do it."

Riki deliberately elbowed him in the chest as he rolled and rose from their bed. "I'm not jealous," he growled, then walked naked to the small cubby shelf and retrieved a fresh pack of cigarettes. "I just don't want you doin' that shit when it isn't necessary."

"I know." Guy stared up at their plain white ceiling.

He did understand that it really wasn't a matter of jealousy for Riki, but a matter of pride. Riki was the head of the toughest, most famous gang in Ceres, and as his partner, Guy had to be careful not to show any weakness or lack of pride, less someone try to use that against Riki and against Bisson.

Turning on his side, he watched Riki slide on his black jeans, a smoke hanging from his mouth, and tried to hide his disappointment. Part of him wished Riki never had to get dressed; he loved looking at that lean, dark body that held not one ounce of fat. Not by choice, of course, Riki didn't work out to be fit, he worked out to survive in the slums; as they all did. The tougher and meaner you were, the more you could accomplish, and while Riki was never deliberately or spitefully mean, in a way that could really hurt someone, he didn't suffer fools easily either and he never, never backed down from a fight. That was why he was renowned as Riki the Dark, the toughest person in Ceres.

"I'm hungry," Guy murmured as he reluctantly sat up. "Let's go to Mike's and get some food."

"Okay." Riki tossed Guy a damp cloth to wash up, then pulled on his shirt and socks. "My turn to pay, right?"

"Yeah, but I can do it if you're short."

"Nah, I'm good."

Yes he was, Guy thought as he quickly cleaned up, then dressed, while Riki pulled one foot up on the seat of a chair and bent to tie his boots; pulling those already form fitting jeans even tighter across his lovely ass. Yeah, Riki was good, and beautiful, and he could also be kind and surprisingly funny. But Riki didn't believe any of that, or rather chose to ignore it. His pride came from being a survivor, and not any of his natural talents or attributes. He didn't like compliments, but accepted them when it was necessary to form a bond or make a deal, or just to keep his reputation intact.

Riki was a great fighter, a great leader and a great businessman, but he wasn't affectionate, didn't like being hugged or touched, unless it was by a member of Bisson, or someone he had known a very long time. He ignored most people's attention and found anyone who fawned over him, or were overzealous with their favors suspicious. He never talked about his past and he never made promises beyond a few days in the future. Guy wasn't sure why that was, but declined to ask something so personal.

Despite what so many people would call shortcomings, as a partner Riki was on the higher end. He was the dominant one in their relationship, always had been even before they paired, and Guy was fine with that, because Riki's decisions were always sound. Riki also never hit Guy, the way so many of the other guys hit their partners. There was the occasional elbow, like earlier, or a smack to the head when Guy annoyed him, but that was just Riki's way of playing.

Despite Riki being the dominant, they shared chores equally, even when they bought or made meals, him buying or cooking one day and Riki the next. While Riki didn't need to ask Guy's opinion on decisions for the gang, he often did, and then he did what he thought best. They even took turns in bed, although Guy preferred to bottom, so he usually gave Riki the reigns in that area.

The one thing they didn't share, was living space. Riki insisted on them each having their own place, and while Riki's was much smaller than Guy's garage-style apartment, Riki's had far more tech in his; mostly thanks to his talent with machines and computers. Although, they spent most of their time at Guy's place, like now, Riki never slept over and Guy never had the courage to ask if he could stay the night at Riki's, afraid it would push Riki away.

Riki was like a tiger, he could be ferocious or he could be dismissive, he could be tolerant or he could be suspicious. But one thing that never changed was that, like a wild animal, Riki had to be free. He could never be caged, never be made to feel that there was no way out. He hated crowds, or people invading his personal space. There had to be air to breathe and room to run. Guy understood this important part of Riki very well.

He was in love with Riki, Guy knew that from the moment the defiant, dark eyed youth saved him from being gang raped when he was twelve, and he owed Riki everything. Riki was his first friend, his first sexual partner, the first person to give him a chance to feel good about himself, but Riki didn't deal well with words like love, commitment or forever. He lived for the moment, and he never assumed that anything would be forever.

While Guy knew that Riki cared deeply about him, as a trusted friend and ally, he also knew that he had to be careful not to be to get too clingy or overstep that invisible boundary to Riki's space. If Guy every tried to be possessive he knew Riki would run.

Because of Riki's seemingly indifferent and Don't Fuck With Me attitude, or perhaps in spite of it, there were multiple guys who wanted to be Riki's pairing partner; or just to bed him really. While Riki had occasionally traded sexual favors to get what he wanted, or to mark out a debt because he hated to owe anyone for anything, he didn't go out of his way to look for sex. It was as if he could take it or leave it at his whim.

They had started fooling around with each other about a year after they had met, but had never gone all the way. Guy desperately wanted to make love with Riki, and one night, on his fourteenth birthday, he got just drunk enough to 'pop the question' of being pairing partners. Riki's response was a calm, causal 'sure, why not?', and they went home that very night and attempted to have sex, but they were both far too drunk to put in much effort.

The following day, both were horribly hung over, but Guy was more upset that he had missed his opportunity to make love to Riki. However, that same evening, Riki decided not to go drinking, cooked them some rice, and then took Guy to bed. True to his word, Riki had accepted the pairing and would make good on it. Guy was thrilled, and fell even harder for Riki; if that were possible. Once he gave his word on something, it was solid and there was no changing it.

Guy had to work very hard not to show his jealousy when Riki was around other men. Riki didn't understand jealousy, he felt it a waste of time and energy. No one belonged to anyone, him most of all. He would always be free and anyone who attempted to bind him would face his wrath. But for Guy, who suffered horrible jealousy anytime another guy even spoke to Riki, it was a difficult thing to live with, and even harder to hide from someone as sharp as Riki.

Riki grabbed Guy's bike keys and tossed them at him as he started to move the motorcycle towards the door. They had to keep such things inside the room, or they would be stolen in the night. "Hurry up, now I'm hungry."

Guy caught the keys and grinned. Riki's bike had been smashed during a rumble a few months back with a rival gang. Bisson won, of course, but Riki's bike had been sacrificed. So now Riki rode on the back of his bike and Guy loved it. Part of him hoped that Riki never got another bike.

He swung one long leg over the machine, then waited for Riki to slide on behind him. There wasn't much room on the seat, it wasn't really meant for two people, but that added to Guy's thrill, because Riki was forced to sit so close that he could bask in the other youth's body heat.

"Let's stop by and get the boys, we can all eat together."

Riki's voice, so soft and close in his ear, caused Guy to shiver, but he nodded and adjusted his direction to go toward where three of their gang members lived. He hoped these times with Riki would last forever.


End file.
